A Promise Unkept
by IFiCouldFly18
Summary: Ever since Peter made that promise to Gwen's dad, he's been miserable. Seeing her in school and not being able to rush up and hold her in his arms is killing him. After Peter makes a mistake, Gwen makes a decision that leaves Peter heartbroken. but was it worth it? An Amazing Spider-Man fan fiction. Peter Parker Gwen Stacy pairing. *Also available on Wattpad*
1. Promises

**Hello! This was my first Amazing Spiderman story, and I'm just now publishing it on here, but it has been on my Wattpad account ( Love_To_Write218) for a while. So, please read and leave your comments- I love hearing them!**

 **I am going to say this one time for the entire story~ I do not own any of the characters you recognize. However, Gabby Condal, Lance Howler, and Katherine all belong to me, along with the plot***

 ***Peter's POV***

 _"Leave Gwen out of it," Captain Stacy says with his last breath, "Promise me."_

The two most dreaded words anyone had ever said to me. _Promise me._ Never before had keeping a promise been so hard. I would see Gwen near her locker at school, and it would take all my self-restraint to not go and pull her to me. I sat behind her in class, and never once did I even listen to what the teacher was saying; all I did was stare at the back of Gwen's head. I missed being able to run my hands through her hair it whenever I wanted to.

That's where I sat now- science class, simply staring at Gwen. I know I probably sound like some creepy stalker, but it's true. You would have to personally know and love Gwen the way I do to understand.

"Mr. Parker!" the teacher suddenly shouts at me. I tear my gaze from Gwen and give my teacher, Mrs. Jonson, my full attention.

"Thank you, for finally coming back to present day Earth. Now, would you please pay attention instead of staring at Miss. Stacy?" She gives me a pointed stare while the class snickers, all except Gwen, that is. She only sends me a confused look as I turn true Spider-Man red and avoid her gaze.

"Now, as I was saying, we will be doing class projects for the next few weeks, and I will be putting you all into different partnerships."

At this I perked up. What were the chances of Gwen and I perhaps being partners? I had promised to leave Gwen alone, but simple science projects were beyond my control. Besides, I could't deny that I missed hearing her voice everyday, and I'd rather her explain science methods to me than not being able to talk to her at all.

"Alright now, Miss. Edwards with Mr. Anthonies, Miss. Sellkia with Mr. Nichols, Miss. Stacy with..."

I cross my fingers hoping and praying, daydreaming about finally being able to sit next to her for a whole science period.

"Mr. Thompson." Mrs. Jonson then finishes, and my stomach immediately drops. Out of all the students in this class, it had to be Flash? Sure, he hadn't been bullying me as much lately but still...

"Mr. Parker with Miss. Condal." Gabby Condal. Great, just great. I put my head down and mentally prepared myself for the longest science project I would probably ever face.


	2. Valentine

**Gwen's POV**

 _"Now, would you please pay attention instead of staring at Miss. Stacy?"_

What? Peter was caught staring at _me?_ I mentally scoff at the thought; there is so way. But when I turn to look at Peter, his red face tells me otherwise. Okay, now I'm beyond confused. He completely ignores all the phone calls I've sent him the past few weeks, and goes completely out of his way to avoid passing me in the hallway, and now all of a sudden he gets caught staring at me in class? No matter how hard I try, I don't think it will ever be possible for me to understand Peter Parker.

After Mrs. Jonson finished assigning us our partners, the bell rang, ending class. I grabbed my books and bag before making my way out of the classroom.

Signs and posters are hanging around the school as I make my way towards my locker to get my books for my next class. All are advertising the same thing: Valentine's Day.I can't help but want to tear down all the posters and just skip it entirely this year. Now don't get me wrong, Valentine's Day used to be one of my favorite holidays; I even found myself looking really forward to it this year, that was until Peter completely left me. I imagined our first Valentine's Day together to be special, filled with hugs, kisses, and just being together. But now, with us not even acknowledging each other's existence, it just depresses me.

Student Council members are crowding the hallways, advertising Valentine Grams that couples and secret admirers swoon over to buy for that "special someone." But of course, they were also handing out fliers for the annual Valentine's Day dance. Like I said, I had never before hated Valentine's Day, which resulted in me often going to the dance just with my group of friends. But going without a date, weeks after Peter and me breaking up, was just a complete recipe for depression and loneliness.

I can see Peter at his locker, grabbing his books, and I am tempted to go over and simply talk to him. I mean, after all, wasn't he just staring at me in class? Could this mean something? But before I can decide, he closes his locker and turns around to see me staring at him. To my surprise, I don't drop my gaze, but stare back, into his brown eyes. He almost looks like he wants to say something back to me, but before he gets the chance, he suddenly jerks his head so he can see out the window, and looks back at me for a second more, before quickly turing around and darting out the hallway, towards the door.

Spidey-senses, of course. Right when I feel like something major is about to happen between us, Spider-Man is called to save the city once again.

"Good luck, bug boy," I say under my breath before slowly turning around and retreating to my next class.


	3. Shattered

**Peter's POV**

Bruised and bloody, I quickly carry myself away from the crime scene as fast as I can, thinking of an excuse to tell Aunt May. I remember back when we were dating, I would always climb up Gwen's fire escape, and she would fix up whatever injuries I had.

 _Gwen._ I wished so hard I had the courage to say something to her earlier today. I could tell she wanted to say something too, but didn't know what. But she had nothing to say; she doesn't have anything to explain to me. For a second I actually consider going to Gwen's apartment, but quickly think better of it. I'd be the biggest jerk ever if I pretend to completely ignore her at school but then go to her when I'm in need of help. But no, I can't keep ignoring her. It's obvious Captain Stacy's promise has done more harm and put more pain on both of us than he intended. Well, at least, I assume so. I doubt he would've made sure I promised him if he realized exactly how badly both of us were taking it.

Forgetting every thing else but Gwen, I make a promise to myself that I _would_ go and talk to her tomorrow. I was done hurting her and making her miserable.

I stand by my locker the next day before school, waiting for Gwen. When she enters the school, I see her quickly glance over at me, but that's all. She doesn't try meeting my gaze like yesterday, or even try to come over and talk to me. But in some odd way, this only pushed me more. It made me want to go and make up with her even more than last night.

But before I even get the chance to go over to her, Lance Howler beats me to it. He is tall, probably about six feet, and has brown hair that falls in waves just above his bright blue eyes. He's what most girls would call the "hottest boy in school," and being the football captain only makes him the most popular.I knew there was a chance she was tutoring him, and he was just coming by to ask her about his homework, and I prayed hard that was what it was.

With my spider-hearing, I didn't need to staring my ears too hard to hear what they were saying. I turned around and casually fiddled with my camera at my locker, trying my best to not be too obvious I was listening in.

"Hey, Gwen right?" I can hear Lance ask. Well I guess that shreds my only hope.

"Yes..." It makes me feel a little better than Gwen is obviously just as confused as I am.

"You know, the Valentine's Day dance is coming up and I don't know... I was wondering maybe..." I quickly slam my locker shut, blocking out the rest of his sentence, but I am still able to hear Gwen's surprised response.

"Oh," she hesitates for a second, and I hold my breath, more anxious for her answer than Lance himself probably is, "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

I move away from my locker and move down the hallway, my hopes shattered. What am I supposed to do now? If she goes to the dance with him, most likely she'll start dating him, which will lead to her completely forgetting about me. But who could blame her? Lance is the most popular guy in school, any girl would be thrilled to be going to the dance with him. But despite being Spider-Man, I can't handle that. I'm not strong enough. Throwing away the promise I made to myself, I run out of the doors. I don't know where I am going, but I need to get away. From school. From Lance. And Gwen.


	4. Voicemail

Gwen's POV

All through science class, I stole glances at Peter's empty chair, wondering where he was. I had seen him by his locker earlier this morning, but after Lance came up to me he was gone. I sigh and begin instructing Flash on exactly how many ingredients to put in our vial.

After school I quickly rush home and get started on my homework, but soon find I can't thoughts are completely consumed by thoughts of Peter. I know he could just be sick, but that can't be right. He looked fine this morning when I saw him. I look over at my phone and debate whether I should call him or not. It wouldn't hurt, right? Deciding it wouldn't I pick it up and quickly dial his number, hesitating only a minute before hitting the send button.

But after ringing a few times, his voicemail shows up, _"Hey this is Peter and sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, probably too busy saving the entire city of New York but anyway, I'll get back to you when I can!"_ I smile slightly at the memory of when Peter first recorded that message. I had tried telling him not to add the saving New York part because people could get suspicious, but he had only laughed and had said, "Honestly Gwen, you worry too much, what kind of person is going to begin to think I'm Spiderman based off one voicemail comment?"

I laugh a little at the memory, before immediately frowning. Why hadn't Peter answered his phone? Was he okay? Could he have gotten hurt in a Spider-Man accident?

"Honestly Gwen," I tell myself, "Peter was right, you do worry too much. I mean, he's been missing all of your calls lately. This isn't anything new."

Despite all my convincing, I still felt like something was wrong, only I had no idea what.

At around ten o'clock that night I carefully was making myself a late snack with the news going softly in the background, when I heard something that automatically made me freeze and listen.

"A man by the name of Jonathan Hobs was caught by Spider-Man breaking into Mrs. Kimm Abernathy's house earlier this afternoon. Nothing was stolen, but Spider-Man was reported to have been slashed a few times on the chest and arms." the reporter was saying. "Unfortunately, Hobs escaped before Spider-Man was able to complete the arrest."

Leaving a quick note for my mother and grabbing my phone I dash out of the house and quickly run to Peter's house.


	5. Gone

Peter's POV

I slowly maneuver myself through the door of my house. I try the best I can to not make much noise as to not draw Aunt May's attention, especially seeing as I don't even have a cover story yet.

"Peter? Is that you?" she calls from the living room.

"Uh yeah! I'm going to go to bed now. Good night!" I quickly call to her closing the door to my room and letting out a sigh of relief when she only responds to bid me goodnight as well.

I make my way over to the mirror and examine the bruises. There is a deep cut on my arm from the knife's blade, and I know better than to wrap it up in a bandage and hope for the best. The blood has stopped, but I can already tell it won't be long before it starts to swell.

A knock on my bedroom door interrupts my thought. "Peter," Aunt May says through the door, "Someone is here to see you."

What? Who would come and actually visit me at ten o'clock at night? I hadn't even talked to anyone at school in the last few weeks, unless you counted Gabby Condal, but I highly doubted she would come all the way to my house just to boss me even more about science and how _"I wasn't putting enough effort in our project."_

"Who is it?" I call, frantically trying to take off the suit.

"It's me, Peter." Gwen. All I can see is Lance Howler inviting her to the school dance, and a sense of longing invades my body. Just as I am about to come up with an excuse to make her go away, Gwen says, "And no more excuses, please Peter. I need to see you."

The way she is practically begging makes me feel immediately guilty, and quickly hiding my suit, I open the door and motion her inside. I sit on my bed, while she stands. It's obvious she feels just as awkward as I do, and it saddens me to see us the way we are now. Practically strangers, all our conversations awkward.

Her eyes go right to the blood on my arm, and I silently curse myself for not putting on a long-sleeved shirt. But instead of questioning about my bruise, she says, "Where were you today?"

"What do you mean?" I stupidly ask. Of course I know what she means. After witnessing her and Lance I left the school and just wandered around, before stopping the Abernathy house burglary.

"You know full well what I mean, Peter Parker. Why weren't you in school today?"

I decide to play dumb, and respond with, "What do you mean? I was there, you saw me when you walked in, before going to your locker."

"Gosh, dang it, Peter!" Gwen says, her voice rising, "Why can't you just answer a simple question? Can't you see I'm just a little concerned? You obviously haven't gotten much sleep, and you're late to almost every single class! What has happened to you?"

This puts me over the edge. "What do you think has happened to me, huh Gwen? I'm Spiderman, okay? That means missing a little bit of school, but it's all worth it when the city gets saved. It doesn't help having you always trail after me and get mixed with my personal life! So please, just leave me alone!"

Once the words are out, I instantly regret every part of it. The last thing I ever wanted was for Gwen to leave me alone. Seeing the look on her face, and the way she lowers her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes, I immediately start to apologize, "No Gwen I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yes you did Peter, and don't deny it," she looks up at me and her tears are visible in her bright green eyes. Her voice is no longer demanding, it's much softer, quieter. "I can leave you alone, in fact, I _will_ leave you alone."

"Gwen, no! I don't want to leave you alone, not at all! It's just the promise I made-"

"Peter, stop it would you?" It breaks my heart to see the evident pain on her face, and to know I had caused all of it. "Don't keep using the promise to my father as your excuse. I know my dad didn't ask you to become a cold and heartless jerk to everybody, including me. So I think it's time we just let it go, I'm going to put you behind me. I _need_ to put you behind me, for once I need to think of myself and my own needs."

At this point I'm literally begging, not bringing myself to be able to believe my ears. "Gwen, please, I'm sorry, I _need_ you!"

But Gwen only shakes her head, "If you needed me, the past couple weeks wouldn't have happened." She walks to the door, and looks back at me as tears begin to make their way down her face. "Goodbye, Peter." And then she leaves.

I slowly begin to sink to the floor, sobs racking my entire body. "I love you." I say, but of course nobody was there. She had left me. Gwen was gone. 


	6. Alley Rush

**Gwen's POV**

I know that by leaving Peter I am making the right choice. But then why did I feel so guilty? Never before had I seen Peter cry the way he was when I was leaving .But wasn't letting go the right thing to do? Wasn't I saving both of us from more pain in the future? After leaving his house I went directly home, suddenly wishing with all my might I didn't live so far away. Who knows what kind of people were lurking in the alley shadows or even on the rooftops? The thought sent shivers throughout my body, and I wrapped my coat tighter around myself.

Hot tears were still water falling down my face, and nothing I did could stop them. And no matter how sappy and cheesy it sounded, I truly felt like I had lost part of myself when I walked out the door, leaving Peter alone. The last time I had hurt this much was Dad's death, and even then I didn't feel as alone as I do now.

I can suddenly hear footsteps behind me. They're loud enough that I can hear them, but it's obvious that whoever it is is unsuccessfully trying to not make their sounds noticeable. There is only one person I can think of who would even think of following me this late at night.

Without turing around, I say, "Leave me alone, Peter." I think of all the times Peter had followed me home in the past, making sure I got there safely. Whenever I would mention it to him, he would deny it, but the way he looked down sheepishly told me otherwise.

When he doesn't respond, I begin to think maybe he did leave, but then I can hear more unmistakable footsteps. I swiftly turn around, "I said-" But my voice trails off, because it is not Peter following me. Instead, a fairly large person in a long, flowing, black coat is behind me. I freeze in my tracks, but the person only moves closer, and I can see it is a women. After a moment of being paralyzed in fear, I quickly turn around and begin running. I can tell by the footsteps that the woman is following me, but I don't share stop to see how close he is.

Despite how fast I am running, my house is still blocks away, and I know I won't be able to make it there in time. I make a sharp turn and go down another alley, silently praying whoever he is will soon give up the chase. I take a big risk, and stop to listen. Not hearing any other sounds other than my ragged breathing, I slowly begin walking to the end of the alley, as quietly as I possible can. But before I can even make out of the alley, something large makes impact with my back, and I fall, hitting my head on the ground. My ankle is twisted, and I bite my lip to stop myself from shouting out in pain. My vision becomes foggy, but I can see the women looming over me, a triumphant look on her face, and she quickly begins robbing me of anything valuable I might have. She takes off the jacket my father bought for me right before he died, leaving me shivering in the cold night air. She then takes my phone and the watch on my wrist. I don't see any point in this. Why is she taking my jacket? She already has one of her own. Why did she go through so much trouble to hurt me? It's not like I have any valuable information on me.

My head starts to throb, and my vision is blackening. Leaving all these questions unanswered, I close my eyes.


	7. Worst Nightmare

**Peter's POV**

My Spidey-senses started kicking in around ten minutes after Gwen left, but for once, I didn't care. I was too overcome with grief that I barely noticed. Wasn't Spider-Man allowed to be selfish for once? Couldn't I, just this once, let the police handle whatever problem was going on in the city?

Aunt May poked her head in through the door. "Peter, dear? What happened?" But I only shake my head. I can tell she is about to ask me about Gwen, because she probably saw her leaving the house with tears in her own eyes. But instead she says, "What in the world happened to your arm?" I had completely forgotten about my arm. Looking down I realized it had swelled even more. Before I get the chance to answer though, the phone rings.

When she leaves to answer the phone, I am allowed more time to focus on what Gwen said. And she had been correct. I hadn't promised to completely block her out of my life. I could've at least acknowledged her at school, and talked to her once in a while. But I hadn't and now she was gone.

I can hear Aunt May talking to whoever it is on the phone, and I catch a few words, "Really?...Yes she was hear earlier, she left just a little while ago...She hasn't gotten home yet?..."

 _Gwen._ My Spidey-senses are now on high alert. How could I have been so thoughtless? I let her leave my house, completely unguarded, to walk home by herself, in the dark hours of night? Back when we were dating and everything was okay, I used to always follow her, make sure she got home safely. Aunt May is making her way back to may room, but I quickly shuffle past her, "I'm going to go help Gwen!" I tell her before disappearing out the door and climbing up the rooftop where I quickly change into my suit.

Scanning the ground from the rooftop, I look for traces of Gwen, but can't find anything. I quickly dial her number on my phone, but as expected, she doesn't answer. I immediately start to panic. Why didn't I listen to my senses when they first started warning me something was off?

"Stop panicing, Peter," I try convincing myself, "You will find her."

I then start to scan every street and alley from my house to where she could be. Suddenly, I hear shuffling from the the alley I was just going to investigate, and a woman emerges from the shadows. The first thing I notice is she is carrying Gwen's coat.

Using my webs I swoop down and jump right in front of her. "Hello, beautiful evening, isn't it?" I casually say.

"Yes," she says shortly and begins to walk away. I extend my arm and easily web her to the building right next to her.

"Where is she?" I forcefully ask.

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about." the woman lies.

I move closer to her, "Where is Gwen Stacy? I'm not going to ask again."

The woman doesn't look like she is about to answer, but her eyes slowly trail to the dark alley-way. Leaving her webbed to the building, I run into the alley. "Gwen!" I call out, but there is no answer. I immediately begin to worry even more. I call her name out a few more times, but she still doesn't answer.

And then I see her, lying on the ground with her eyes closed, blood oozing out of her head. I quickly rush to her side, "Gwen? Gwen!" I softly say, but she doesn't respond. I check her pulse and breathe a huge sigh of relief when I feel it, though it's not much.

Her skin is pale, and it wouldn't take a genius to know she is not well. I carefully try to pick her up, but my injured arm screams in pain and I know I won't be able to carry her. Using my phone I quickly call the ambulance and alert them of her condition. The lady on the other end said the ambulance would be here in around fifteen minutes. I look at Gwen, and tears start to come to my eyes at all the pain inflicted on her. Carefully, I place her head in my lap and try my best to stop the bleeding. Being cautious, I lean forward and place a kiss on her forward, willing and praying harder than ever before that she'll be alright.

"Please, Gwen. I love you," I say to her, "Please, please don't die. Please."

And with that I lower my head and try to stop the tears from flowing down my face, but it does no good. The tears still come.


	8. The Aftermath

**Gwen's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and allow them to adjust. I am in a white room in a bed. My head throbs , and I gingerly life my hand to feel there is a bandage there.

"Oh Gwen, darling, I'm so glad to see you awake! How do you feel?" My mother says once she sees me awake.

"Like a bull stomped on my head twenty times," I respond.

My mother smiles and walks over to the bed, "Do you remember anything?"

I frown, "Well, I was walking home from Peter's... and some lady was following me. She attacked me, and as I fell I hit my head. I must've lost consciousness after that. Wait, hang on a minute!" My mother raises her eyebrows, telling me to continue, "I was in a dark alley, how did you find me?"

My mother responds with, "Spiderman. I don't know where you would be if it weren't for him, he saved your life ."

I lean back and close my eyes, feeling even more guilty than I had upon leaving Peter's house. After basically shutting him out of my life, he repaid me by saving my life. It would be wrong to ignore him now, without at least thanking him.

My mother brings me back to present day, "I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake."

I nod my as if in a trance and close my eyes once again, wondering what on Earth I was supposed to do.

 **A/N**

 **I know it was really short and I apologize but what do you guys think? All comments are greatly appreciated! Love you all!**


	9. Misunderstandings

Peter's POV

Gwen was healing fast, but she was still ordered to stay in the hospital for a week to ensure her safety. As much as I wanted to, I didn't go visit her, not knowing exactly how she would react. The last thing I wanted was to make her even more angry at me. But I couldn't just break contact with her completely, without knowing exactly how she was, so I started calling her mom and having her update me. Unlike her dad, Mrs. Stacy never had an actual problem with me dating Gwen, and was happy to tell me everything.

After the ambulance came to pick Gwen up, I quickly retreated and returned home, telling Aunt May I was unable to find her. A few minutes later, of course, Aunt May got the call from Gwen's mom about what happened, and I, acting like I had no idea about what happened beforehand, told her my greatest regrets for not making sure she was escorted home safely.

"Peter, dear, you should go and visit her tomorrow," Aunt May tells me, but I shake my head.

"Aunt May, we broke up, remember? Besides she was upset and angry at me the last time I saw her, and I doubt seeing me will help her healing process."

She frowns and out of nowhere she exclaims, "Peter Parker! What in the world happened to your arm?!. It looks terrible!" I look down at my arm and shrug, sure it didn't look too good, but I had other things to worry about.

"Come over, here I'll patch it up. I didn't spend four being a nurse for nothing," She sternly says, and reluctantly go over, letting Aunt May patch me up with her first aid kit.

The next day at school, I was at my locker getting my books, just having got off the phone with Gwen's mom. She said Gwen was doing better, still in pain, but that was to be expected. Mrs. Stacy said she was having one of Gwen's classmates bring her all of her homework. Of course, Mrs. Stacy offered me the job, but I had politely declined, wanting to give Gwen her space.

A sudden tap on my shoulder startled me and I turn face to face with Lance Howler. I can feel rage about to course through my veins and I have to refrain myself from punching him in the gut.

" Hey, Peter," he says once he sees he has my attention, " we haven't formally met, but I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are," I coldly interrupt him, but honestly, how could I not know who he was?

Lance seems startled by my tone, but continues, "Well, I know you were close to Gwen Stacy, and I was wondering if you knew if she'd be back in time for the dance?"

Is that all this guy cares about? Gwen was almost killed and he wants to know if she'll be well enough to accompany him to some stupid school dance? Talk about a jerk.

Suddenly out of nowhere a teenage girl appears behind him. "Hey, Lance, are you ready to go?"

My eyes basically bulged out of my head. All this time, he's had a girlfriend?

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," I say, putting a hand up and refraining myself from webbing him to the ceiling. "What about Gwen?"

Lance gives me a confused look, "And..."

Does he seriously believe there isn't a problem here?

"And... you're taking her to the dance on Friday," I finish for him, my tone is forceful.

Both the girl and Lance look at each other, and both automatically burst out laughing, "You thought...?!" And they look at each other again, then at me.

By the looks they are giving me I'm sure I must be missing something.

Lance controls his laughter, before looking at me and finally speaking, "Did you think I was asking her to the dance?" I nod my head slowly, "You got it all wrong. I was asking her if she wanted to help out with the dance committee." Well, great, how long will it be before this news travels all the way to Gwen? That would just give her one more reason to want to leave me alone. But despite my embarrassment, relief floods into my body like a waterfall. Gwen isn't going to the dance with Lance.

"I would never take a girl like her to the dance. She is all yours." He carelessly says.

That was the final straw. I grab him by the collar and force him against the locker. "Never say that about her," I say through clenched teeth.

Finally realizing what I was doing, I let go of Lance and slowly backed away.

"You're crazy," Lance mutters, "Look, it's not like I even offended her, she's just not what I'm really into, you get me?

I shook my head, not understanding one bit. How could anyone not be into Gwen Stacy? "No, I don't get it, because no one in there right mind would ever turn her down." I say, and it's true, because when I was ignoring her, I wasn't in my right mind. I was so paranoid about her getting hurt to realize I was the one hurting her. "She has eyes that sparkle like a lake of diamonds, and she has the most beautiful personality in the world."

Okay, I do realize I was getting all mushy and weird, but I couldn't help myself. Gwen Stacy was so full of wonders I could talk about her all day and it still wouldn't be enough.

By now many people were gathering around and listening, but I didn't care, I suddenly wanted the whole school to hear, "And I love her."

And with that I turn around, leaving Lance Howler and the rest of the hallway stunned by my confession.

A/N

Okay, I know this was really cheesy and probably really weird, but I thought it was really sweet how Peter feels about her. Anyways, what did you think? Please let me know! :)


	10. Thoughts

Gwen's POV

"He did what?!" I say, my voice full of shock. Katherine Fowl had just came by the hospital to drop off my homework, and was telling me about something that happened at school today.

"You heard me," She responds, "Lance insulted you and Peter said all kinds of things defending you. He said your eyes shined like a lake of diamonds."

I blush fiercely at this. Then Katherine says, "He also said he loved you."

"He did?" I ask quietly. Katherine nods her head.

"Let me tell you something, Gwen. I have no idea why you guys broke up in the first place, but that boy loves you."She pauses for a minute before quietly asking, "Do you love him?"

Looking down, I respond immediately, "Of course I do."

Katherine nods her head, as if thinking hardly, "Well I better be getting home."

I nod my head, " Yeah, and Katherine?"

"Yeah?"

Smiling I say, " Thanks for telling me all that."

She smiles too and nods her head, "Don't give up on him yet." Then she leaves the room.

I repeat her words in my head. _Don't give up on him yet._

Slowly, I turn my head around and begin to think. If I love him so much, then why am I finding so hard to talk to him? I close my eyes as the tears fall down my face, because I can't deny it any longer: I miss Peter.

That night, my mom comes in and sits next to my bed, "You okay, honey?"She takes my hand and squeezes it.

I nod my head, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I could't be here with you all day," She says.

"Mom, it's fine. Besides, I think they needed you more than I did," I say, referring to my brothers.

My mother chuckles, "You're probably right."

A few minutes of silence follows. I soon break it by saying, "Mom?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I..I need your advice on something," My voice is threatening to break and I do my best to keep my tears in.

My mother looks concerned, "What is it dear? Are you alright?"

"I-." But it's no use. My tears suddenly break free and soon I am sobbing.

"Gwen, dear, what's wrong?" Mom says, moving closer to me, urgency in her voice.

I try to control my breathing, before saying, "I made a mistake Mom."

She looks at me, telling me to finish.

Sighing, I continue." I completely pushed somebody out of my life, and now all I want to do is see them. But I can't, because they hate me, all because of some stupid mistake!"

After what happened today, it seems silly to think Peter would hate me, but I can't help it. I don't deserve to be loved, not after what I made him go through.

And then I break down completely. My body shakes with sobs and my mother soothingly runs my back.

At least five minutes pass, and my cries reduced to sniffles. I wipe my eyes and try drying my face with my arm.

"Gwen." I turn to look at my mom, "this is about Peter, isn't it?"

Was it really that obvious? I didn't what her to know it was him, but what will I gain by lying? So instead I nod my head.

She slowly nods too, before she says, "Look at me." I obey. "Gwen, that boy loves you, I don't even think it would be possible for him to hate you."

I look at her, my eyes still wet. "I know it's not, but I can't help it."

She sighs, " I know Peter didn't want me to tell you this, but.." I raise my eyebrows at her, "He's been calling daily, sometimes more, to check up on you."

Just when I thought Peter couldn't express his love for me more, he does. But what do I do now? Just because he loves me doesn't mean he'll take me back. He made the promise to my father and broke up with me because he loved me.

But no, if he doesn't take me back, I'll understand, no matter how heartbroken I will feel. I just need him to understand how I feel. How I love him too.


	11. Spiders

Peter's POV

Science class was the absolute worst. Gabbi Condal took great pride in bossing me around, and no matter how much I tried to help, she wouldn't let me. It took every ounce of my self control to not web her to the ceiling and leave her there.

The project we were doing was called "The Organisms Around Us," and every day Mrs. Jonson brought in a new animal or insect for us to study and learn about.

Funny enough, today the insect was, in fact, a spider. Gabbi was examining the insect from every angle, scribbling some thing on her paper every few minutes. I tried helping her, but she would only swat her hand away from me and growl. That's right, she would actually curl her mouth and growl at me. After that I just decided to leave her alone.

But, I was doing better than Flash was. Without Gwen, the poor guy was obviously struggling to work by himself. Realizing Gabbi wouldn't notice if I left, I shrug and make my way over to his table.

"So.. you look like you're having fun," I sarcastically say as he is looking for the spider on the ground.

"Shut up," he mumbles as he gets on his hands and knees to try finding it.

I quickly look over and see it scurrying to the corner on the other side of the classroom. I casually move over, pick it up, and drop it back on the table.

Flash's eyes are wide and he looks at me, "How did you...?" But the bell rings, and before I answer, I send him a goodbye wave before exciting the classroom.

That afternoon I was leaving the school, about to call Gwen's mom, when my Spidey-Senses started acting up. Quickly, I scale a building, and change into my suit. From the rooftop, I scale the ground, until I finally Jonathan Hobbs. He is once again, assaulting citizens, but this time out in the open. I begin to swings down to where he was, when I see him grabs a person standing nearby and grabs a gun out of his pocket. And I immediately recognized who the person was.

Howard Stacy, Gwen's brother. I instantly begin panicking.

"No, no, no, please no," I tell myself. Why did it always have to be her family getting hurt? First Captain Stacy, then her, and now possibly, Howard?

But no, Howard wasn't going to get hurt. Not if I could help it. Without hesitating any longer, Other swoop down and turn up behind Jonathan. "Put him down." I forcefully say.

He turns around and sees me, "Why should I?"

Okay, I never actually that he would listen, but it was worth a shot.

I roll my eyes and easily use my web to grab his gun. "Thank you," I say as I catch it. Then I quickly run forward and swipe Howard out of his hands, before webbing Jonathan to the ground.

Seeing that he is securely on the ground, I turn to face Howard, " What are you doing put here by yourself?"

He looks down, "Came to be part of the crowd I guess. I could see it from the hospital window." He carelessly points behind him where, sure enough, the hospital stands, bright and clear.

I nod my head, "I'm going to take you back, okay?" I can tell Jonathan Hobbs won't be leaving anywhere soon and I can already hear the police sirens coming our way.

Howard nods, before he smiles, "Thanks, Spider-Man." I carefully lift him up and start swinging.

We arrive at the hospital and he turns to me and say, "You probably don't remember this, because you save so many people, but you saved my sister a couple weeks ago. You know, Gwen Stacy?"

Of course I remember. As to not blow my cover, I look at him and exclaim, "No, really? That was your sister?"

He nods, "Yep, don't you wanna come and see her? Make sure she is okay?"

Not wanting him to think I'm a total jerk, I say, "Um, sure."

Smiling, he pulls me in through the doors. We earn a fair amount of stares as he guides me to Gwen's room, but all I can think about is what I am going to say.

All too soon we reach the fourth floor, room 218. Howard says, "I'll go tell her that you're here." And he disappears into the room, leaving me alone, trying to prepare my words. 


	12. The Visit

Gwen's POV

Howard comes bursting into my room, and my mother jumps out of her chair before rushing towards him

"Where have you been?" She says, " I just about sent Philip to go looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Howard says, and I can tell he seriously means it too, "I almost got hurt, but Spiderman saved me! I brought him here to see you!"

This, of course, catches my attention, "W-what? You mean he's here, like now?"

He nods, and my mom is the next person to talk, "Well, don't leave him out there standing, bring him in, " Spider-Man is basically a celebrity in New York, so I can easily tell my mom is excited to meet him.

Once Howard leaves the room, I inwardly begin to panic, _"Breathe, Gwen, breathe. It'll be alright,_ " I silently reassure myself.

My mother gives me a strange look, but before she can ask me anything, the door opens again, and Howard, along with Peter, or Spider-Man, walk in.

He looks at me, and I look at him, studying, analyzing, him. Even through his mask, we are able to make eye contact. I want him to take off the mask, so I can see his face, look into his brown eyes. But he can't. Not in front of my mother and brother.

"Thank you so much for saving my children," My mother says, rushing towards him, breaking our eye contact.

"Oh, um..." I look down and try my best to hide my smile. Peter was always a little uncomfortable and awkward when people congratulated him. "You know... it's what I do."

I do my best to stifle a laugh at this. More than anything I want to rush up to him and give him a huge hug, but I restrain myself.

After talking with my mom for a few minutes, or more like him listening to my mom ramble on and on about how grateful she is, Peter turns to me. "Are you healing well, Gwen?"

My breathing hitches in my throat. As cheesy as it sounds, I hadn't before realized how much I had missed hearing his voice directed at me.

"Hello," I almost say Peter, but catch myself," Spiderman."

There's a pause before I say, "Thank you, for saving me."

"Oh, yeah, like I said, it's what I do."

There are so many things I wish I could say to him. I want to apologize, but I can't with because once again, Howard and my mother are right there.

"Well, I better go," He says, "But I'm glad your better Gwen. And," He looks at Howard, " Stay out of trouble, young man."

Howard laughs and says he will. He bids all of us farewell before making his way to the door. He turns back and looks at me, before he says, "I hope you get better soon, Gwen."

And then he leaves.

"Well, wasn't that something?" My mother exclaims.

I nod my head and respond softly, "Yeah, it was."

My mother looks at me and says, "Gwen, darling, you don't look too well, you probably need to sleep."

"Mom, I'm fine. I only suffered from a concussion," I say.

"No, it was a severe concussion, along with a broken ankle." My mother contradicts, "I'm going to take Howard home, and check up on Simon and Philip. You need to sleep."

Rolling my eyes, I respond, "Fine."

My mother leans over and plants a light kiss on my hair, "I'll be back soon, alright?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, got it."

"Bye Gwen."

"Bye Howard. Tell Simon and Philip hello from me."

He nods, "Will do."

I roll over on my side, thinking of different ideas. Seeing Peter today made me realize exactly how much I had missed him, and only worsened the guilt I had been feeling. Once agin, I realize just because he forgives me doesn't mean he will automatically break the promise he made to my father, but that doesn't matter. I need to apologizing for what I've done, for hurting him.

Without hesitating I reach across to the phone laying on the table beside my bed, and ignoring my mother's orders, I dial Peter's number.


	13. Phone-Call

Peter's POV

I had just gotten home from the hospital when my phone went off. Groaning, I use a web to pull the phone to me. I am about to ignore the call when I see the Caller ID and picture.

 _Gwen._

It had been such a long time since she had called me, I can't help but stare at the picture, smiling at the memory, before another ring jolts me out my thoughts. Why would she be calling me? Has something happened? My insides filled with dread, I press the ANWSER button.

"Hey," I press the phone to my ear.

"Peter?" Gwen says, quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me? Are you okay?"

On the the other end, I can hear her trying to omit a sob, but it comes out anyway. "Gwen? What's wrong?"

But instead of answering, she only sobs more. I wished more than anything I could reach across the phone-line and hold her until she was okay again.

When she's finally able to catch her breath, she says, "I'm so sorry, Peter. So sorry."

So sorry? For what? She didn't do anything. I should be the one apologizing, not her. "Gwen, what are you talking about? You haven't done anything."

 _"You're perfect,"_ I think to myself, but know better than to say out loud.

She doesn't answer my question, but instead says, "Can you come see me?"

A few weeks ago I would've made an excuse to say no, because of the promise I made to her dad. But no, right now, all I want to do is see her. I want myself to be able to hold her, even if it's only for a little while. I want to be with her. I need to be with her.

"Yeah, I'm on my way right now," I say and begin to make my to the doorway leading out of my room.

"No, Peter, wait!" She suddenly exclaims, and for one dreadful minute I think she doesn't want me to come, that I won't be able to see her, before she suddenly says, "I mean, you don't have to come now, I know you're probably busy and all..."

Shaking my head, I say, "Gwen, it's fine, I'm coming right now okay?"

I can picture her nodding on the other end before she responds, "Okay, see you soon." And then she ends the call.

Quickly I exit my room, and open the front door of my house before Aunt May appears behind me and says, "Peter Parker! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to visit Gwen at the hospital," I say while turning to look at her.

Shocked, she says, "You mean to tell me that after all this time, _now_ you choose to go and see her?!"

I close my eyes, "I know it sounds bad, but please understand Aunt May, I need to see her. Something has-"

"Peter," She interrupts, "I'm not stopping you. Go, now, before I change my mind!"

Rushing up to her, I hug her, "Thank you, so much." And then I race out the door, to the hospital, to see Gwen.

Aunt May watched her nephew leave from the doorway, shaking her head and at the same time muttering, "Young love."

A/N

Sorry it was short, but I had to set the scene for the next chapter. Please read and tell me what you think! I 3 my readers!


	14. I Love You

Gwen's POV

After ending the call, I look down at my phone, not believing that not only did he agree to come right away, he seemed actually _excited._

I know that him being Spider-Man and all, it won't take him long to get here, so I begin to mentally prepare myself for what I am about to say.

 _"No, tears, Gwen,"_ I tell myself, _"You can't afford to be a baby and cry."_

As I am thinking all this, my mother walks back into the room, "Gwen! What do you think you are doing? You should be asleep, resting!"

 _Dang it._ I had forgotten about her. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I called Peter, and he's going to come here."

She opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off, "I know, I should he resting, but please understand, I feel _fine._ I haven't seen him in a long time, and ... I miss him."

My mother sighs, "Oh alright, but you _will_ rest tonight, after he leaves.

I nod my head and reassure her, "I will, I promise. Don't worry."

There is a knock at the door, and I begin to worry. What if I make another mistake? He surely won't even want to talk to me again if I do.

"Come in," My mom calls, and as expected, Peter walks in the door for the second time today, but this time, as Peter Parker. "I'll be outside," My mother mouths before giving us each one last look and leaving the room.

"Hey, Gwen," he timidly asks me, "Are you feeling alright?"

 _He wants to know the reason behind why I was crying. Darn, why can't I ever take control of my emotions?!_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, "Thanks for coming."

"Oh.." he shrugs it off, "Why wouldn't I come?"

"Well, you did make that promise to my dad.." I say, and he looks down, " and not to mention the fact I've been acting like a total imbecile toward you."

At this he quickly looks up and moves closer, "Gwen, you have been anything but that. It was all my fault ; you were right, I had been rude to you."

I shake my head, and despite my restraints, tears begin to pool in my eyes, "But all you've done is save my family. First me in that alley-way, and then today, Howard. Peter, you're the reason I'm even _here_ talking to you right now. I will never be able to add up to you."

Peter shakes his head, "Please don't think that Gwen, please."

Frustrated, I ask, "And why not, Peter? Why?"

And the answer I receive shocks me more than anything else I had heard that day, "Because I love you."

Shocked, I stumble for the right words, "You.. love me?"

He nods his head and moves closer, so that he is right in front of me, "I always have, Gwen. I know in the past few weeks I haven't been showing it very well, but I do. And I'm sorry for every, single thing, because I love you, Gwen Stacy."

I smile, and not caring anymore, I let me tears fall, "And I love you too, Peter Parker."

He gives me one of his own smiles, the one that makes me melt no matter how much I see it. The one that only Peter Parker can produce. He moves in closer to me, and I lean in as well. When our lips touch, the old spark is still there. No matter how cliche it sounds, I can finally feel like I am complete again.

After a minute I pull back, "Easy bug boy," I say, remembering the first time I had ever called him that.

He laughs at the memory, before leaning in again, "You have no idea how much I've missed hearing you call me that."

"Oh, I think I can imagine."

But before we kiss again, I think of something, "Peter, what about the promise?"

"Gwen," he rests his forehead against mine, "I want to be able to keep the promise," my stomach drops at this, "but I know I can't. Because everyday the only thing I can think about is being able to be with you. And besides, I personally feel the promise is hurting us more than it is helping us."

I grin, and tears of happiness form in my eyes. Peter says, "Hey, you're not supposed to cry." He wipes away the tears.

"No, no, I'm just happy," I respond.

"Oh I see," He pulls back and studies me for a second, "You know, Gwen, no offense or anything, but you really need better vocabulary."

"Huh?"

Peter raises his eyebrows, "Imbecile?"

I look down sheepishly, "It was the only thing I good think of, okay?"

He laughs, "Oh, Gwen. What am I going to do with you?"

Shrugging, I say, "I don't know. Be my boyfriend again, maybe?"

"You actually have to even as that?," he says, "Well, as long as you're my girlfriend again?"

I smile, and right before leaning in for another kiss, I respond, "Gladly."

A/N

Yay! I know it took fourteen chapters, but they're finally back together! Please read and tell me what you think! :)


	15. Okay

**Peter's POV**

"Hey, Katherine!" I call the next morning at school, "Wait!"

Katherine turns around and faces me, "Oh, hey, Peter. What's up?"

"Well, um I was wondering that um..."

She looks at me, waiting for me to continue as I stutter, "Could you um, give me Gwen's homework?"

Her face breaks into a smile, "Oh, yeah, yeah of course. After school, alright?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, sure."

After last night, it was amazing how happy I felt. No longer did I walk into school, dragging my feet, while at the same time sending glares to any happy couple who seemed to be mocking my pain. Sure, Gwen wasn't at the school with me, but it was the simple thought of her that made me happy. Happy because right after school it would be me who dropped off her homework, and it was me who got to give her a goodbye kiss last night.

Mrs. Stacy made a deal with us last night. She said that as long as Gwen slept and took it easy all day while I was at school, I could spend the whole evening with her, as long as I told Aunt May where I was.

I walked to my locker, grabbed my books, before heading to my science class. And oddly enough, I felt like I could even face Gabbi Condal today, and be okay.

The moment the last bell rang I dashed to my locker, quickly found Katherine, and once she handed me Gwen's work, I was off to the hospital. I considered scaling a building and swinging to get there faster, but soon decided against it. Besides, without even using my webs I could get there pretty fast by simply running. So I did, I ran from the school to the hospital.

Once I reached the hospital, I slowed my pace to a walk and went up to Gwen's room. I knock on the door, and her mom opens it. "She'll be excited to see you," Mrs. Stacy smiles and walks past me.

I close the door behind me, and grin when I see Gwen is asleep. I move closer to her and smile down at her. Her hair manages to perfectly lay on her pillow beside her head. She looks so peaceful sleeping, that instead of waking her, I just stand there, studying her every detail.

"Stop staring at me, creep," Gwen mumbles, and a smile plays on her lips.

"Hey, how did you even know I was in here?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and raises her eyebrows, "Honestly, Peter, I heard my mom open the door."

"Oh... makes sense," I respond.

"Yes, yes it does."

I give her a look before moving so I am hovering over her, and I lean down to brush our lips lightly together, before giving her an actual kiss. I honestly don't have any idea how I managed to go this long without kissing her. Her lips are sweet and soft, and they always make me want even more. But soon, air becomes an issue, and we both reluctantly pull apart.

"Sit next to me?" Gwen asks, scooting over so there is room for me on her bed.

Instantly, I say yes, and sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she places her head on my shoulder. Breathing contently, I rest my head against hers, wanting to just stay like this forever.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"Off and on. I honestly could probably leave for home any day now, but my mom wants to make sure I'm okay. She's been a little paranoid lately, especially after what could've happened to Howard yesterday..."

I kiss her head, "It's going to be okay. No matter how long you are here, I'll come visit you everyday."

Gwen looks up at me, "You will, really?"

Shrugging, I respond, "I love you, Gwen, of course I will."

She smiles, "I love you too, Peter."

We both slowly move closer, and when our lips touch, I, myself, can believe it.

 _It's going to be okay._

 **A/N**

 **This chapter was basically all fluff, and the next one probably will be too, but don't worry, the one after that I have some drama planned. Please read & review! Love you all :)**


	16. Do Me The Honor?

Gwen's POV

A few minutes after Peter left to go home for the night, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Gwen Stacy!" Katherine yells so loud, I nearly drop the phone.

"Katherine! What the heck?" I shriek back, "Are you _trying_ to burst my eardrums?"

She sighs, "I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me about you and Peter?"

Confused, I ask, "What?"

"Gwen, seriously?" Without even seeing her, I can tell by her voice she just rolled her eyes, "Today at school Peter came and asked me for your homework. He said _he_ would bring it to you."

I shrug, "So..."

Katherine sighs again, "So... what happened between you guys? Did you make up with him? Is this just a way to try winning you back? Are you back together? Are you dating? Is he here with you like.. now?!"

"Woah, slow down a minute.." I hold my hands up even though I know she won't be able to see me, "But, to answer your big question, yes we are back together."

She squeals, "Oh, Gwen, this is amazing! I'm so happy."

I laugh at her enthusiasm, "Is that all, Katherine? I really need to sleep."

"I guess it is, well bye!" She says, and then she hangs up.

"Bye," I answer.

Around three o'clock the next day, Peter comes bursting into the hospital room, out of breathe, "Hey, Gwen!"

"Peter! Don't just come bursting in here, I could've been _sleeping!"_ I playfully scold him.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I knew you wouldn't be sleeping?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "And how exactly did you know this?"

"Because," he shrugs his shoulders, "I knew you would be to excited to see my handsome face to be able to sleep."

Shaking my head, I say, "Full of ourselves, are we, Mr. Parker?"

He laughs, "Only for you, Ms. Stacy, only for you."

Peter comes over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before he says, "I have news!"

"And..."

His shyness returns, "Well... you know the school dance is coming up," I give him a look, "and I was wondering maybe you would go with me?"

"Peter, I'd love to, but-"

"Gwen, I talked to your mom," he cuts me off, "She said that she'll talk to the doctor, and she'll allow you to be let out for that one night. I mean, if you're up to it."

I look at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

He nods his head, before grabbing my hand, "Now, will you please do me the honor of being my date to the dance?"

Smiling, I answer, "I would be honored."

He smiles back, and then leans forward and kisses me on the mouth.

"Gwen?" He mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I give him another kiss before responding, "I love you too."


	17. Detention & Messages

Peter's POV

A few days later, I sit in school, bored out of my mind as I make quick glances at the clock every few seconds, when something Mrs. Jonson says catches my attention, "Yesterday was our last class experiment, meaning "The Organisms Around Us" project is now over."

"YES!" I accidentally sit up and exclaim, earning myself looks from the class along with a glare from Mrs. Jonson.

"What was that, Mr. Parker?" Mrs. Jonson questions, her eyes narrowing. If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead right now.

Not being able to think of a better excuse, I respond, "Well, you know, I was excited to start a new project and all..."

"Oh, really?" She answers, clearly not believing me.

I send her a nervous smile, before Mrs. Jonson says, "Half-hour detention for you after school, Mr. Parker."

"What? I'm sorry but-" I try to respond, but she cuts me off.

"Forty-five! Now, if you care to interrupt again, the time will change to an hour."

Great, now I'll have to wait an _extra_ forty-five minutes before being able to see Gwen. Mrs. Jonson turns around and I groan, putting my head in my hands.

Before heading to Mrs. Jonson's classroom after school, I get my phone out and begin to dial Gwen's number to tell her I'm going to be late, when a voice stops me.

"Shouldn't you be getting somewhere, Mr. Parker?" Mrs. Jonson. Dang it.

I turn around and say, "I know, and I was just on my way there, but I need to text and tell my girlfriend where I am-"

She shakes her head, "No! Ms. Stacy is a smart girl, she'll figure it out eventually."

"Yes she is, but, wait a minute!" I say, surprised, "How do you know my who my girlfriend is?"

Mrs. Jonson gives me a look, before laughing. That's right, an actual laugh. "You really thought I didn't notice all those "secret" stares and lovestruck faces during my class?"

Speechless, I only manage to give her a look of disbelief. Mrs. Jonson rolls her eyes, before saying, "Alright, you may text message her, but only to tell you where you are, understood?"

I nod my head, "Understood."

"Good. Be in my room the moment you press send, alright?

I quickly get put my phone and send Gwen a quick text.

From: Peter

Hey beautiful! I'm sorry but I'm going to be late... got detention with Mrs. Jonson. Anyways, see you right afterward. I love you! xoxo

Delivered to: Gwen

No more than a minute later, she responds.

From: Gwen

Oh no..poor Peter all alone with Mrs. J after school hours. ;). Can't wait to see you! I love you too!

Delivered to: Peter

I laugh, before remembering Mrs. Jonson's strict orders, and quickly making my way to her room.

A/N

I know not much happened, but I'm setting the scene up for the next chapter. Anyways, please read and review!


	18. Explosions

Gwen's POV

3:15. How long was Peter's detention supposed to last again? Oh, right, I didn't ask him.

 _Nice going, Gwen._

Groaning, I tilt my head back again the back of my raised bed.

"Gwen, he'll be hear soon enough. Complaining won't help." My mother says as she sits in the chair next to me, reading a magazine.

"But I'm just so _bored,_ " I say back, exasperated.

"Why not read a book? You used to always love that." she suggests as she turns the page.

Well, anything's better than just sitting here. I lean over to the side of the bed where a bag sits of different forms of entertainment that my mother and brothers brought me when I was first put in the hospital.

I dig my hand inside, and pull out the first book I touch: _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ The cover is battered and torn, and makes me remember my middle school days when I became obsessed with Harry Potter. I remember when I finished this certain book, I felt like throwing it against the wall and screaming because of the way it had ended.

Smiling slightly, I open the book to a random page and read.

 _"Harry awoke the next morning feeling dazed and confused by a series of dreams in which Ron had chased him with a Beater's bat, but by midday he would've happily exchanged the dream Ron for the real one..."_ (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 290).

But not even Harry Potter could entertain me. With an exasperated sigh I set the book down. My mother is about to say something when there is a knock on the door. Thinking that it's Peter, I immediately spring up, only to be disappointed when I see my three brothers standing there.

Hi mom, hey Gwen. Feeling good?" Phillip asks me.

I nod my head, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I think Grandma was getting tired of seeing us hanging around all day at her house, so she dropped us off here."

Typical Grandma, she was never one for staying in one place at one time. "Is she here, now?"

"She's downstairs getting coffee, but she told us to come on up," Howard says, before coming towards me, "I brought you some cocoa I made Gwen. It used to always make you feel better."

I smile and take the cup, "Thanks."

Looking at the clock once again, I see it is now 3:25. Ugh, could time move any slower?

We all sit and chat for a while, and eventually Grandma comes to my room to join the conversation. It feels good to be with my family again. Ever since dad's death, everyone's been so distant towards each other. It feels good to be able to talk and laugh like a real family.

There is a sudden, booming noise outside of the door that shakes the entire room. We all immediately stop talking. Suddenly a static-filled voice comes over the loudspeaker. _"This is not a drill. All residents of the Central New York Hospital, please locate your nearest exit and exit the building. I repeat, exit the building. The South corridor is down, residents of this corridor need to locate another exit immediately. I repeat-"_ But all that we can hear is static.

 _What about the mentally disabled? What about the women giving birth? What about the children? What about the elderly? How are they going to make it out?_

But I have no time to answer these questions, because the building starts rumbling.

"Gwen! Get up!" My mother frantically shrieks and begins pulling me off the bed. The sudden movement and weight makes my ankle throb, but we have other worries: My room is located in the Southern Corridor.

We open the door and can see debris everywhere. "We need to find another exit!" I call out, and my family nods in response. We all try pushing back the mess and making our way down the now ruined hallway.

"GWEN!" My brother shrieks, but it is too late. I look up to see something falling towards me, before I completely black out.

A/N

How was it? I know parts were unrealistic, but for the sake of this story and the characters, please bare with me. Anyways, please read and review!

P.S.- Did you guys like my reference to Harry Potter? Gwen's reaction to the book ending was basically mine when I first read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ;)


	19. Prayers

**Peter's POV**

3:40. _You can go this Peter. Only five more minutes._

My Spidey-Senses started picking up around ten minutes ago, but nothing I could say would make Mrs. Jonson let me out early, and I couldn't exactly come right out and say I was Spider-Man either.

So instead I waited, hoping and praying that it was nothing to serious going on. Hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Gwen.

Without warning, the small T.V. in the back of the classroom- that Mrs. Jonson uses like, never- started blaring a sudden news update.

Both Mrs. Jonson and I turn to see what's going on. A male reporter in a pinstriped suit, starts to talk, with the words SUDDEN NEWS UPDATE blaring right in front of him. " _Early this afternoon at approximately 3:30 PM, several explosions happened at New York Central Hospital. "_

Immediately, I look up. _No, no, please, no._ I feel like someone just dropped a large bucket of water on my head

"Mrs. Jonson, I need to go," I say jumping up.

"I don't think so," Mrs. Jonson says, stopping in front of me, "You still have," she pauses to look at her watch, "three minutes left."

"But, please, Gwen is there," I say, hoping Mrs. Jonson will have sympathy for one of her students.

She does have sympathy, but it doesn't have the effect I had wanted, "I really am sorry, Mr. Parker, but what are you going to be able to do to help?"

"Please, I need to make sure she's alright." I am literally begging her. My Spidey-Senses are now acting up stronger than ever.

Mrs. Jonson sighs, "Very well." I don't wait another minute. I rush to the door before she says, "And good luck."

But I don't respond, no I don't have time for that. As fast as I possibly can, I climb a building and change into my suit. I swing faster than I ever had before, I felt my lungs would burst.

When the hospital comes into view, my heart drops into my stomach. The T.V. reporter had made it sound like a few small explosions may of _grazed_ the hospital, but no. That was definitely not the case.

The entire Southern section seemed to be burning, and smoke was coming out from the top of it.

 _Gwen._

I swing down the building and sprint to the building. Police officers are patrolling the area as firefighters try their best to hose down the fire. I can see a large group of people standing a safe distance away from the hospital, all looking dirty and scared- they must be the people who were able to evacuate. I move closer, looking for Gwen, her mother, her brothers, anybody.

And then I see her. Not Gwen, her mother. She has tears streaming down her cheeks, and is talking to, or more like yelling at, a police officer. Phillip is behind her, obviously trying to calm her down, but he still has tears in his eyes.

My blood turns cold . _No, please no._ As I drew nearer, it becomes easy to understand what she is yelling, "NO! She's in there! You must go find her! Please! Find her!"

I walk towards her and once she sees me she smiles and pulls herself out of Phillip's grasp. She runs to me and grabs my arm tightly, "Please, save her, please."

"Who?" I ask, but I have a feeling of dread, like I already know who it is.

She responds, "My daughter. Please, you saw her just the other day!"

At these words, I feel like my heart had been thrown out of my chest and stepped on by someone.

Gwen, no

Without needing to think, I quickly ask, "What happened? Where is she?"

Mrs. Stacy sniffles, "We were rushing out when it began to collapse. Something large fell on her. I tried to help her but a police officer came and hurried us out, ignoring my protests." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "It was over there somewhere."

I look to where she was pointing, and tears start to form in my eyes, which are thankfully hidden by my mask. The entire part of the hospital is in shambles, smoke rising from it. And Gwen's in there. I need to save her.

Please God, let her live. Please, she doesn't deserve this. Please, let her be okay.

Taking a deep breath, I begin running.


	20. Pain

**Gwen's POV**

I can't see anything. Carefully, I try moving, but my left leg is trapped under a large piece of rock. "Help!" I call out, but there was no response. My voice sounds raspy.

To avoid any further pain, I cautiously try moving my leg out from under the rock, but it won't budge. The weight of the rock is heavy, and I can easily tell it won't do anything but harm my already broken ankle.

"Help!" I try saying again, but before I can make the whole word come out a big hacking cough begins to shake my whole body, and it's suddenly hard to breathe.

My eyelids begin to flutter shut, but I force them open. After my coughing fit passes, I do my best to trey speaking again.

"Help," It's so quiet I myself can barely hear it.

My ankle howls in pain, and my throat is so dry I can only speak in a whisper. And I'm so tired..

But I can't close my eyes, no. Who knows once they close if I'll ever be able to open them again?

It would be an easy way to escape the pain, and I can't say I'm not tempted. But what about Mom? Losing her husband and then a few weeks later her daughter in such a short period of time would surely destroy her.

And, of course, there's Peter.

 _Peter._

His name alone is enough to lift my spirits, but soon, longing replaces the joy. Where is he right now? He's most likely here, at the hospital, stopping whoever it was who dropped those bombs.

I want to see him so badly it hurts. I want to look into his big, brown eyes and run my hands through his soft, brown hair. I want to kiss him with everything in me, and be able to tell him I love him just one last time...

Woah. What the heck was that? Even to myself I sounded like some desperate, love-struck puppy.

And what did I mean when I said _one last time?_ I'm not going to die, right? Someone will find me, right?

But as all these thoughts whirl around in my head, I can already feel myself draining away. My torso aches with each breath I take. My ankle undoubtedly broken, and I can feel blood trickling from my healing head wound.

I can hear things crashing around me which results in even more dust. This, of course, results in my breathing in the dust, which a coughing fit then follows.

As I take control of my breaths, I am aware of a voice, but I can't hear properly. I feel like I have been submerged in water, which then results in the voice sounding far away.

And then I see Peter, or more accurately, Spider-man, leaning over me. "Gwen!" He says, but his voice fades out.

I must be imagining things. How did this happen? It's impossible. Was he actually able to find me?

"Gwen!" He shouts my name again, before slipping off his mask. And that's when I know he's there, that all of this is real.

My voice still sounding wimpy and dry, I say his name, "Peter."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, I am aware that probably wasn't my best work, but please read and tell me what you thought about it! Love all my readers!**


	21. Screams

Peter's POV

"Gwen, Gwen, it's me," I say as I lean down. It scares me to see how weak she looks. Her head wound is bleeding, and her voice was hoarse and hard for me to hear, and the rock covering her..

Crap, no, her ankle. I can only imagine the kind of pain she must be in at the moment, and I admire her for being able to hold it in.

"I'm going to help you up, alright?" I grab her hand and squeeze it for reassurance. She does't say anything, she only nods.

Being as careful as I can I use my Spidey-Strength to cautiously pick up the rock and move it over to the side. Once getting that was out of the way, I make my way over to where her ankle is, and bend down to examine it.

"How much does it hurt?" I ask her.

"Not much," she quietly says, but I can easily see through her lie.

"Gwen, look at me," I say, and she obeys, "You don't have to pretend in from of me, alright? I love you no matter what."

She smiles and nods.

"Does it hurt?" I ask again, "Be honest."

Gwen nods her head, tears are visible in her eyes.

I fight back a cringe at how bad her ankle is. Blood is oozing out, and whenever I barely even graze it with my finger, and though I can tell she tries to hide it, she noticeably winces.

But what really worries me isn't the fair amount of pus coming out of it or how swelled up it looks. What worries me is how I can clearly see down to her bone.

Looking up at Gwen, I can see her trying to find to fight back tears. My heart breaking at how vulnerable she looks, I tell her, "Gwen, don't be afraid to ever show your emotion to me, it's best to just let it out."

Gwen only nods her head and allows a tear to fall down her cheek, before I wipe it away. I want to be able to kiss it away, but now is obviously not the best time to be showing any kind of intimate affection- no matter how tempting it is.

Her head doesn't look too good either. I begin to tear off a section of my suit before Gwen places her hand over mine. I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise, before she quickly rips a piece of cloth of her hospital gown she was wearing.

Sighing, I say, "Gwen..."

But she cuts me off and hands it to me, giving me one of her famous _You_ - _better_ - _do_ - _as_ - _I_ - _say_ - _Peter_ - _Parker_ looks. I know, I know, she has her own look for me, but hey, I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel special.

Anyway, reluctantly I took the fabric and wrapped it around her forehead, doing my best to make it tight but not to the point where it was squishing her brain. When I finish tying it, I look at her and realize our faces are only mere inches apart from kissing. So quickly leaning foreward I give here a quick, but loving kiss on the lips.

When I pull back, despite everything happening around us, she smiles, and it makes me smile too.

I look back at her ankle before saying, "Okay, Gwen, I'm going to lift you up and carry you out of here. Hold onto me, got it?"

She sighs and starts to say something, but I cut her off, "No, just save your voice and listen to me."

Rolling her eyes, Gwen nods. As softly as I can, I lean over and scoop her into my arms. Automatically she wraps her hands around my neck and buries her head in the crook of her neck. It had been a while since I had been able to hold her, and despite the conditions we're in, I can't help but marvel at how perfect she seems to fit into my arms.

Using my other hand to lift her legs up, I begin to carefully make our way back outside, before I see something or someone, laying on the ground that makes my blood run cold.

I try distracting Gwen and making her look at me, but it is too late. She sees her. "Grandma," She breaths out and a tear falls down her face, which is soon followed by another, which then leads to her sitting there, simply letting out strangled sobs in my arms.

"Shhh, Gwen, it's going to be okay," I whisper against her ear, but her shoulders continue to move up and down with her cries. I can feel my shoulder getting wet, but that's the bare minimum of my cars or worries.

She hiccups, "May-maybe she's not dead, maybe she's unconscious." She's mostly trying to convince herself, but I know better than to hold onto false hope.

"Darling..." I begin to say to her, but she interrupts, "No, Peter! What if she is fine! We can't leave her!"

Something in my eyes must give myself away. She was always able to read my thoughts and emotions that way. Reading my features, Gwen lets out a strangled scream that only seconds ago I wouldn't have even found it possible for her to do so. But she does.

It pierces through me like a knife to her her in such physical pain. "No, baby, stop. I'm going to be okay, I'm here," I repeat over and over to her, but she continues to hysterically sob.

Without thinking, or even planning on it, I grab her face and kiss her harder than I ever have before. I need her to know that I'm here, and how I'll always be there for her.

It doesn't take long before she too, responds to the kiss. Tightly gripping on my hair, pulling me closer to her.

When we finally break apart, each of us gasping for air, I say, "Gwen, you can do this. You're strong."

She slowly nods her head and looks once more to where her Grandmother now lays. Her mouth opens once again to cry out, but instead of doing so, she breathes heavily. Then she nods again, this time faster.

"I'm ready." She says, and holds out mask that she had been holding. She grazes her lip over my own, brushing against it, before she lifts her hands up and places the mask over my face. I smile, even though she can't see it, before replacing my hold on her and swiftly carrying het out of the ruins.

A/N

How was it? Please tell me what you think! 3


	22. Unacceptable

Gwen's POV

 _Two days later..._

I groan, before throwing my phone down and muttering under my breath, "Darn you, Peter Parker."

Right after Peter pulled me out of the debris and made sure I was safely with the paramedics, he left to resume his duties as Spiderman. I went through major surgery on my ankle and now I have a bandage wrapped around my head at all times.

Peter hasn't even talked to me since. I keep putting it off that he's busy but come on? Two days? I was in surgery for a few hours and basically died, but he can't find the time to at least return my calls?

I know I probably sound over-clingy and sensitive, but a relationship only works if you show some concern for each other, right? And besides, I've been watching the news. Spiderman hasn't been in any major battles recently so there must be some other reason.

Deeply breathing in, I look out my hospital window. The view isn't nearly as good as my old room, but considering that room is basically rubble now, I'm not going to complain."

There is a knock on my door, and thinking it's Peter, I instantly perk up. "Come in!" I call.

But it is not Peter. Instead it is Katherine. Katherine Fowler. "Oh, hey, Kate, how are you?"

Katherine laughs, "How am I? What about you? I wasn't nearly killed three days ago."

I laugh along with her, "So...?"

"Oh, yeah," Katherine says, and reaches into her bag sh had around her shoulder, "I came to give you this."

My homework.

"Oh," I take it and set the books and papers on the table beside my bed, "Not to sound rude or anything, but where's Peter?"

She gives me a look, before saying, "I don't know, he just asked if I could bring it to you. I thought it must've been busy or something." She pauses, before she exclaims, "Wait a minute! You mean he hasn't even talked to you?!"

I shake my head, "Not since the accident."

To my surprise, Katherine looks appalled, "You mean he hasn't even sent you a text message to make sure you're alright?"

When I shake my head, she says, "But he's your boyfriend!"

Sighing, I say, "Kate..."

But she cuts me off, "You could've been killed! You probably would've too if Spiderman hadn't been there! And he hasn't done anything!?"

"Really, it's fine. I understand-"

Once again, she doesn't let me finish, "No! It's not fine! That;s the thing, you're just too understanding and nice!"

"He's probably just busy.."

"Gwen!" I look at her, "He's your _boyfriend._ It doesn't matter if he's busy, when your girlfriend gets seriously injured, you're supposed to be their for her."

I'm silent as I realize she's right. Spiderman or not, he should be here for me.

Quietly, Katherine stands up, "I'll bring your work back to you tomorrow, Gwen. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"Actually, there is."

She turns around, "What is it?"

"Well," I hesitate. Should I ask her to do this? Well, she is my friend, and besides, I know I won't be able to do it alone. "My grandmother's funeral will be right after I'm healed and out of the hospital. I was wondering, maybe, could you come with me?"

Katherine smiles and gives me a small hug, "Of course I will, Gwen."

"Thank you."

After she leaves, I try distracting myself by doing my homework, but mu thoughts are completely consumed by Peter.

 _Why is he ignoring me?_


	23. Guilt

Peter's POV

One more missed call from Gwen. Each time I dismiss one her calls or ignore a text message, a piece of my heart shatters.

As Gwen would say, I feel like a complete imbecile. I mean, she's laying in a hospital bed, and I can't even pluck up the courage to at least tell her the real reason behind why I've been avoiding her.

Yes, there actually is a reason. How about I take you back to right after I got Gwen out of the rubble?

 _*Flashback*_

 _As two paramedic began to put her on a stretcher and take her heartbeat, I grabbed Gwen's hand and squeezed it, knowing better than to kiss her in front of people. Walking away, I quickly locate Mrs. Stacy and tell her what happened, before another explosion hits the building._

 _People cry out in absolute terror, while others in pain. I look up to see where the bombs are coming from: the roof of a high apartment building. Smirking at how impossibly easy this is, I began to swing my way up the building, doing my best to keep myself out of sight._

 _I can see a man talking in through a walkie-talkie, "Yeah, almost done. About two or so bombs left." I can't hear the other person's reply, but the man responds with, "No, this isn't a waste of time. I tell you, Spiderman has some connection with the hospital, been seen around here a lot lately."_

 _My stomach lurches at this._

 _This is because of me. It's all because of me. I couldn't think straight. Not being able to handle it, I web the guy from the back and pull him to me, making him drop his walkie-talkie._

 _"What do you mean?!" I angrily asked, not being able to handle it._

 _The man doesn't respond, but my hands grow tighter on him, "TELL ME!"_

 _But instead of answering, his points straight to a case full of papers. Confused, I web the guy in place before heading over and reading through them, before I see it. A big paper labeled: FEBRUARY 11: CAPTURE SPIDERMAN._

 _Are you serious? They bombed an entire hospital just so they could lure and capture me?_

 _Dropping the papers, I begin to shake my head. No, no._

 _This is all my fault. Everything is my fault. I have to stay away, before more people get hurt._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I was at my locker at the end of the day, getting my books, when I hear a voice. "Peter!"

Turning around, I say, "Oh, um, hey Katherine!." Katherine's face is turned into a threatening scowl and she looks really angry.

"Who do you think you are?!" She basically yells in my face.

"Um..." But before I can reply, she reaches forward and slaps me across the face. _Hard._ "What the heck?!" I ask as I bring my hand up to my cheek. It stings.

She only replies with, "What is your problem?!"

"Excuse me?"

But she just keeps rambling on, before I have to put up my hands and say, "Woah, Katherine, just slow down!"

Katherine takes a deep breath, before looking at me and saying, "Peter, you've been completely ignoring Gwen, don't you think this is when she needs you the most?"

When I don't say anything, Katherine just groans, "What kind go boyfriend do you think you are, anyway?"

"Katherine, it's just-"

"I don't want any excuses. I just need to tell you something."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Yesterday, at the hospital, Gwen asked if I could be there for her at her grandmother's funeral. She didn't ask you. What does that tell you?"

And then Katherine turns around and walks away, leaving me alone and feeling more guilty than ever.

A/N

I know this chapter was really bad, but the next one should be better! In case you got confused, the _italicized_ lettering was Peter's flashback from what happened after he saved Gwen. As always, please read and tell me what you think! I love you all! 3


	24. Goodbye

Gwen's POV

 _RING-RING-RING_

My phone lets out a long series of beeps, but I choose to ignore them. My head hurts, and the only thing I want at the moment is pure, soft, sleep. Besides, who would be calling me? Katherine left a little while earlier after giving me my homework, and my mother is downstairs with Philip, Howard, and Simon. And Peter won't be calling me. That I'm sure of.

I turn over on my side and try covering my ears with my hand, but the phone keeps ringing. _Man whoever's calling must be desperate._

Finally, I realize that my phone isn't going to stop going off until I answer it, so groaning I lean over and grab it, not even bothering to check the number.

"Hello?!" I irritatedly ask through the phone, my annoyance showing as I speak.

The person on the other end lightly chuckles, "Well, someone's not too happy, are they?"

I recognize that voice instantly. Peter. But why would he be calling me?

"Peter?" I ask timidly.

"Yeah, it's me, Gwen," he says, "How have you been?

 _How have I been?_ How have I been? Oddly enough, despite his "concern", this only makes me mad.

"How do you think I've been, Peter?" I snap at him, not caring at the moment how harsh I sound, "Well, my ankle bone was crushed, so I received surgery, my grandmother's dead, my mother is _even_ more paranoid now, and my so-called _boyfriend_ has been ignoring my calls for the past two days. But yeah, other than that, everything's great."

I can hear Peter sigh on the other end and I know he's going to try to speak, but I don't even want to hear what he has to say anymore, so instead I cut him off and begin speaking, "How do you think this makes me feel, Peter? You could've at least called and explained why. I thought everything was fine between us, but it's evidently not. And I don't even know why! What did I do?" Tears begin pooling in my eyes as I say all of this.

"Gwen, no, it's not you, it's just..." But he doesn't even finish his sentence.

So instead, I say, "We're done, aren't we?"

When he doesn't answer, I shake my head, "You know what, Peter? A couple years ago, my grandma gave me a book called _Girl Advice._ It was just a fun little book to teach you little things, and one of the chapters was relationships and advice. Do you know what it said?"

"No," he mumbles.

"It saids the top worst ways to break up with somebody was either over the phone or simply avoiding the other person. Well congratulations, Mr. Parker, I think you have succeeded."

"Darling, please-"

But I cut him off, "No, we broke up, remember? I only let my boyfriend call me that." Instead of feeling upset and sad, all I can feel are simple, bitter emotions.

"Just leave me alone, Peter. I'm tired of this," And then I end the call.

A/N

I know this probably makes you guys really mad at me, but I promise the break-up won't last long at all. Please tell me what you think! Love you guys!


	25. Anything Can Happen

**Peter's POV**

 _Call ended._

The words blare on my phone screen. How could I have let this happen? How come I wasn't able to notice what I was risking in leaving Gwen out of my life. I thought I would be able to call and explain things to her, help her understand. But I didn't and now she hates me.

Never before had what someone said ever hurt so much. But I don't blame Gwen, not at all. This was all my fault. And the worst part was that is was true. I had broken up with her in the worst possible way. I had been completely ignorant to what she was feeling. This was worse than the first time she got angry at me, because I knew this time, she wouldn't be so forgiving.

But at least she had been blunt with me, instead of simply avoiding me. Looking at the two words on my screen once again, I softly began to cry.

I went to school the next day red-eyed and tired, not being able to sleep a wink the night before. I felt like every couple in the building were purposely trying to make me miss Gwen more, by endless their kissing sessions and cuddling.

It's not until I see the big sign do I realize what day it is: VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE TONITE! FIVE O'CLOCK TO TEN O'CLOCK.

Only a few days ago, Gwen and I were planning on going together. I look over at Gwen's locker, but of course, she isn't standing there getting her books out.

I manage to pull myself through the whole day and avoid any unnecessary social talk. By the time the last bell rings, I'm pretty sure the entire school thought I was possessed or something, but I could;t care less. I only wanted to get away form this school and tear apart anything relating to Valentine's Day.

Shoving my books in my locker and leaving my backpack in my locker for the weekend, I begin to make my way out the door, when I hear a voice call my name.

Turning around, I groan once I see Katherine. Yesterday's slap will be little compared to what she will do to me today, after hearing about the break-up.

As she gets closer to me, I hold up my hands and say, "I know, I know, you hate my guts and i'm a terrible person, but please I'm in enough pain right now alre-"

"Oh, shut up, Peter," she says, and I obey, not wanting to anger her, "You are going to come with me, right now." She says.

"Listen, I really don't-"

She raises her hand as if to slap me, and I plead, "Can't you just tell me where we're going?"

Okay, I know I'm Spiderman and I have no reason to be scared of this girl, bit at there moment, the last thing I need is Katherine Fowl punching me in the face.

Katherine sighs, "Peter, just come. I'll tell you on the way." Seeing that I'm still hesitant, she rolls her eyes, "It involves Gwen."

Obviously, at this I want to go, "Fine."

She grabs my hand to guide me, but I immediately jerk my hand away. I am aware of how weird and clingy this sounds, but I do not want any other girl other than Gwen Stacy ever holding my hand. _Ever._

Katherine looks at me and raises her eyebrows, before a look of realization crosses her features, "Oh, right, r _eserved-girlfriend-hand._

As much as it pains me to tell her, I know that it's probably important if she knows, considering it involves Gwen, "Well you see, we um..."

"Peter, I know what happened, she told me. But you and I both know she is still your girlfriend." She winks at me once she finishes saying this.

Okay, so I did still want Gwen to be my girlfriend and all, but she had made it pretty clear that we were no longer a couple.

Seeing my confused look, Katherine says, "Peter, listen. Gwen called last night, right after getting off the phone with you."

After mentioning the phone call, I hold my breath, waiting for the slap that was sure to come. But instead she continues talking, "Peter, she really does miss you. I know she probably doesn't wanting me telling you any of this, but she regretted hanging up on you and wished she had let you explain."

I stumble for words, "She- she said that?"

Katherine nods, "It's Valentine's Day, anything can happen. This is the perfect day for you guys to get back together, even if you were broken up for less than a day".

Has it really been less than a day? It felt like ages ago we had broken up over the phone. But then again, I had spent like days trying to avoid her.

But I believe Katherine. Besides, what would she gain by lying to me about Gwen? "so should I go see her, now?" I stupidly ask.

Katherine rolls her eyes, "Um, yeah!"

I nod my head and begin running down the hallway, hoping and praying harder than I have in a long time.


	26. I'm Sorry

**Gwen's POV**

 _Valentine's Day._ The day all girls worshipped and swooned over. I was one of those girls too, until about twenty hours ago. I should be at the dance, with my boyfriend, having a great time. But no, I'm at the hospital, thinking about my ex-boyfriend, and having a most defiantly _not a great time._

Katherine, of course, offered to come keep me company, but I refused to let her. I know she was excited about going to the dance, and just because I'm feeling miserable doesn't mean I have to make everyone else feel that way.

Sighing, I lean over to my bedside table and grabbed the mug of cocoa Howard had made me earlier. Unfortunately, this only makes me think of Dad. When he wads alive, even when I had no boyfriend to share it with, he would always make Valentine's Day special. He would buy us little presents and manage to take the day off early to spend it with us.

A tear rolls down my cheek. There is a knock on my door, and I hastily wipe the tear away. "Come in!" I call. To my complete surprise, Peter walks in.

"Can I talk to you?" He quietly asks. I nod. I know I should be angry, but I can't say I'm not pleased that he came to see me.

He walks over and after a moments hesitation, sits at the end of my bed. Peter sighs and then says, "Look, I know you really don't want to see me right now, and I'm sorry about that. I just _need_ to talk to you."

"About what?" I softly ask.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to ignore you, honest I didn't. I just-"

"Hold on" I interrupt, "Explain to me. Why are you ignoring me?"

He sighs and then says, "It's kind of a long story..."

In disbelief, I say, "So you thought by avoiding me you would be keeping me safe."

"Yep, that about sums it up," Peter agrees.

I roll my eyes, "What were you thinking?"

"What?!" I can easily tell Peter was not expecting that as an answer.

"It's just like the promise you made to my dad, Peter. You yourself said it was doing more harm than it was worth. Isn't it best just to stay together during hard times?"

"But, Gwen, you could've died, and I can't forgive myself for doing that to you," he says stubbornly.

"Stop saying that!" I shriek at him, my voice going up, "You didn't drop the bombs, Peter. You _saved_ me. You are the reason I wasn't buried under all kinds of rock!"

He doesn't say anything, and I lower my voice to say, "If this is just an excuse to break up with me, then please just let me know, Peter."

At this he instantly says, "No, Gwen! How could you even think that? I love you."

I reach over and grab his hand, "Peter, if you love me, then you can't leave me like this."

He gets up, and turnds around and says to me, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

"No,you're not. When you're sorry, you don't keep hurting them like this." I drop his hand.

"No," he says, and gets closer to me, "I'm sorry for not being able to keep your father's promise, and for leaving and avoiding you, and not being there for you. But I am not sorry for this."

At first, I am confused and angry, before he leans down and captures his lips with my own. Breathless, I pull back, "But what about-"

"No, I'm staying with you, and I know I'm awful at keeping promises, but I will keep this promise: I will never leave you again."

His eyes are full of intensity, and I know he means it, "I love you," I say and in return, I recaptures his lips with my own.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if that was really bad. There will probably be one chapter after this and then it will be over. Please read and review!**


	27. Perfect

Peter's POV

I was nervous. I was standing in front of the mirror wearing a fancy shirt and pants, my hair combed back. After telling Gwen I had to leave, I left the hospital,, only do go home and do absolutely nothing.

That alone, sounded bad, but the thing was, I wanted to surprise Gwen. I had no intention of missing the Valentine's Day dance, not if I could help it. My goal was to sneak into Gwen's hospital room a little bit after visiting hours, and take her somewhere special. Once I had the finishing touches on my clothes, I grabbed my phone and dialed Gwen's number.

After a few rings, she answered, "Hello?"

"Gwen, it's me, okay? I'm on my way, be ready."

"Peter, visiting hours are basically over-"

"Just be ready."

She sighs, "Fine."

A few minutes later, I was swinging to the hospital, and it wasn't long before I was there. I thought about swinging up to her window, but that would result in Gwen having to open it for me, and I didn't want her having to get up.

So instead, I managed to sneak in through the front door and use my webs to create a diversion, before I snuck up to Gwen's room.

I knock on the door, and she answers with a "Come in."

"Hey," I say once I enter the room.

"Hey," She says, "Why are you here so late?"

"Tonite's the dance, we couldn't miss that."

Gwen sighs, "Peter, I'm really sorry, but I _can't_ go to the school. My ankle isn't fully healed yet."

I smile, "Who said anything about going to the school?"

"What?"

Walking over to her, I hold out my arm and say, "Take my hand."

Giving me a puzzled look, she puts her hand into mine. I quickly open the window, and use a web to connect to a building across the street.

"Umm, Peter, What exactly are you doing?"

But I don't answer. Instead, I say, "If anything, any little thing starts to hurt, let me know."

"Peter-"

Using her hand, I pull her close to me, making sure to keep her feet off the ground. She lets out a surprised shriek, and use my webs to guide us out the open window.

We soar through the streets of New York. The wind rustled in my face and moves Gwen's hair into my face, but I don't care. It only makes me feel closer to her.

Soon, I stop on the roof of a building, and pull Gwen closer to me, giving her a kiss on the mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gwen Stacy."

She smiles brightly, "And I love you, Peter Parker."

We kiss again. When we manage to pull away, I ask, "Would you care to dance?"

She looks down, "As much as I'd love to, my ankle..."

"No, we can just do this," I say, and spin her around through the air. Her laughter could brighten up the whole city, and I don't think I could ever get enough of it.

There was no music. But it was perfect. We were in our own little world, the lights of New York acting as our spotlight. I couldn't even recall a time when I had ever been happier, being able to laugh and hold Gwen in my arms. Yes, if any word could describe what I was feeling, it would be perfect.

 _Perfect._ Yes, very much so.

A/N

There it is, the ending. It really saddens me to end this, but all stories must end at some point. I'm sorry about all the errors in this chapter, I was having to update on my kindle. (Which is difficult and annoying.)

Thank you for all who read and please review to tell me what you thought about it! Criticism is always helpful, just please don't be rude.

Once again, I thank all of my readers. I love you all! 3


End file.
